


The Space Between Is Significant

by Fear_Itself



Series: Eddsworld Backstories [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Therapists, Therapy gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: EWcomics - No.25 - Therapy"They really should've made the space between the 'E' and the 'R' bigger..."(Based off a canon comic, my interpretation of the aftermath. No ships, but you may read it as Matt x Tord, Edd x Matt or Edd x, Tom if you wish. Disclaimer in the notes section
Relationships: Edd & Matt & Tom & Tord (Eddsworld), Edd & Matt (Eddsworld)
Series: Eddsworld Backstories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Space Between Is Significant

**Author's Note:**

> (Hopefully, the image part works, my first time lol. If not search up Eddsworld Therapy.)
> 
> Disclaimer: As always please show decency to Tom, Matt, others working/worked on the show, their family, and their friends. Do not invade their privacy and be respectful to the choices they make. Do not harass anyone because you believe they will follow your whims, Eddsworld staff and those connected are not meant to be put on any sort of pedestal. Please also respect ships that you like or don't like. At the end of the day, they won't change their minds because of you. Finally keep any NSFW comments away from my works, specifically my Eddsworld based works. Thank you :D

"They should really make the space between the 'E' and the 'R' bigger..." Absolute terror and shock filled Edd and Matt as they left the 'therapists' office. All they were doing was scouting for a good place for Tord and Tom to work out their differences. Now mere footsteps from the doorway, Matt was clinging onto Edd who was trembling. 

"I think we should head home..."

"In a minute Matt... I need a breather first." Walking a little ways away from the building, Edd collapsed to the ground, his shakey, scarred legs barely able to carry him. 

"Why us Edd? Why did we just happen to walk into the most fucked up place in town?"

"I- ...I don't know." A while passed as the two just sat there, silently coming to terms with what just happened. Finally, Edd pulled himself up after what seemed like an eternity. They kept quiet as they wobbled home, there were no more words to be exchanged. Swallowing back the filthy taste in the back of his throat, Edd realized how much he needed a cola right now. Tears welling in his eyes, he forced them back. He had to stay strong for Matt, who was now clinging to his hoodie sleeve like he'd disappear if he let go.

Dirdum Lane fell into his line of sight and a small bit of relief overcame him. He was far away from the hellish nightmare world just in the central city. But behind the doors of the red and white house, they'd have to face Tord and Tom.

"Ready to see them?" Matt asked, his voice weak and prideless. 

"Ya... I guess..." Unlocking and opening the door, they were greeted by Tom and Tord's argument number 92 of the week.

"Hey, you think I fuckin' asked for them to go to some stupid therapists? I hope they failed as much as you do!" Tord yelled, his accent glazing his words.

"No, I never said that I said YOU need therapy, not me!"

"Why do I need therapy when you're the one with daddy issues and crap!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because you're a trigger happy psychopath with vivid dreams of world domination and genocide!" After all that banter, the two finally noticed there return.

"...Welcome back." Tord, said, annoyance in his tone. "Did you have success?"

"Nope, just like what you wanted, we failed. At the cost of something we can't get back."

"At what? A bottle of cola, a hand mirror?" Tom started.

"A book of bad puns, your lucky novelty toy?" Tord added tauntingly. Edd sighed, he knew he better crawl through this hole when they weren't paying attention too much.

"Our virginity." The shock was written all over there faces.

"Uh- ...Oh..." Toms's hollow eyes met the ground, processing what he just heard.

"That was... sudden... do you need anything, wanna talk-" Tord started but Edd cut him off.

"I need some cola, there is a bad taste I need to wash out." The red hoodies boy rushed to the fridge, pulling out a cold can and opening it for him. As he chugged it, Matt silently went to his room. The door slammed shut behind him and Matt couldn't look at what he saw. Matt was tainted now. Carefully, all the mirrors were now facing the ground and the photos were turned. Sure, Matt on Matt Action existed but that was just some clever CGI done as a joke. He never actually... and with no consent to... His knees curled to his chest and tears trickled down his face. Matt could barely accept it happened, much less get over it. Sometimes he wished he had the confidence Edd had, or the carefreeness Tom had, or the determination Tord had. Maybe with an actually useful personality trait, he could begin to wrap his head around the past hour and a half. A knock on the door brought him out of his trance.

"Matt? You in there... Can I come in?"

"...Mhm..." Tord entered, a softer look in his red eyes. 

"How are you feeling?" Matt just shrugged, keeping his head hanging low. "What can I do to help you right now? I'm fairly certain you don't want to talk right now, and that's ok. If you don't even want me here, that's fine to."

"...Stay." Matt rapidly grabbed Tord's arm and he chuckled lightly.

"Of course of course." Matt shoved his face into his shoulder, trying to hide the tears on his face and Tord just held him close, running his fingers through his hair and his heartbeat acting as white noise to the panicked young adult by his side. "...It's ok, it's over now, your safe, just cry it out." So that's exactly what Matt did.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Edd had already finished two colas and he still felt so... dirty. Cola always cleansed him of the day's stresses. So why not this? Edd decided to go for a third but Tom stopped him.

"You're going to be sick if you keep drinking those, slow down a bit." Taking the empty can from his hand, he threw it away and defeated, Edd returned to the couch. Sitting down next to him, Tom followed suit, trying to find the right words to reach his friend's clouded mind. Reaching his hand out to grab him, Edd suddenly flinched away, meeting Tom's gaze before rapidly apologizing.

"I'm sorry that came off so rude! My body's just overreacting."

"No that's not an overreaction, that's protection."

"From what? I know your safe. Besides, it's unlikely to happen again. I'll get over it."

"Edd... this isn't something you just 'get over' like becoming a zombie for a few hours or realizing the cutie next door is gay and engaged. That was rape, you have the right to be fearful of your surroundings." The 'R' word. Edd didn't really want to label it already with that term. Part of it was his fault anyway. Despite the places sketchiness, he still let himself and Matt see their credentials for themselves'. "I might not be great at giving advice or sympathy but I know damn well the facts."

"I think out of everyone here you understand that denial is the only true way to happiness."

"Ya but- ..." Tom went silent. Edd wasn't wrong, but he was at the same time he was. "It's different for this Edd. What happened to me is way in the past, I was nothing but a child. But you're going to have that memory in your head, not altered by the blessing of passing time." Edd couldn't reply, he just slumped deeper into the couch, trying to hide his face.

"It's fine, everything is ok. They can't hurt me here."

"But the memories can. Don't pretend this didn't happen, get the help you need to move past it. If I did that, it would've saved me years of trouble and trauma. Edd kept silent. "Please... promise me you'll try?"

"...Sure, I'll try."

"Thank you."

"...I think I should shower."

"Good- wait no! Maybe we should get you tested first."

"Tested... no those are really invasive."

"You sure, better safe than sorry...?"

"No, I really don't want to."

"Very well, I won't force you to... At least maybe give me the clothes, I can preserve them for if you change your mind."

"I guess, that's not my good hoodie anyway."

"Ok, just leave them on the bathroom counter. I'll go pick them up after your done." Edd nodded and began making his way down the hall, muttering something under his breath.

_"I wonder if STD's can kill..."_


End file.
